


Together

by Pichitinha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ginny telling Harry she is pregnant (Hogwarts era - Teen pragnancy)" that was a prompt I received on tumblr, EXACTLY like this. I do not like teen pregnancy, but it was the requested. A little fluffy though, I guess. IDK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I should tell you that I have some problems with teen pregnancy (no, never been pregnant, I Just don't know how people can manage to get pregnant, I mean, so many things they can do to avoid – and honestly, being a witch Just has to make it even easier), and that's why this is the only prompt with it that I'm doing, because right after I got it, I put it on my rules that I'd not do prompts like this. As this one was received before, I did it. As said, I'm not very comfortable with the theme, so I'm not sure how it turned out. I decided to make it in an Alternative Reality where Sirius isn't dead (he doesn't appear on the story, I just imagine that Harry is more… IDK, loosen because he lives with Sirius), so Harry and Ginny started dating on the beginning of his sixth year, didn't break up in the end, and now are close to the end of March on Harry's seventh year (in which he's still in Hogwarts, researching with the order, and not out hunting), what means they've been dating for over a year. That's it. PS. As always, I'm really sorry for the crap ending. I really, really, really suck at ending stories.

"Hey," Harry said as he approached his girlfriend, who was sitting on an armchair close to the fireplace.

"Hello, you." She smiled up at him and lifted her head up waiting for him to come down and kiss her lips. He grinned and did so.

"So," he started as he sat by her side, squeezing in the tiny space. "Are you busy?" He looked at the book on her hands, but couldn't read the title to see if it was a study book or not.

"No, but you should be. Shouldn't you be at the library ripping your brain off just like every other seventh year student?"

"Well, yes, but I just can't waste a moment where I can be with you without your brother annoying us. He is studying, Ginny, I think stuff like that happen every other thousand years or something."

She giggled and kissed him once more, delighted that they might have some time on their own again,  _finally_.

"And would you happen to have suggestions of what we could do in this rare time?" She raised an eyebrow, playfully.

"I've had some ideas," he kissed her neck. "But I don't think we can do them here." He smirked at her and she felt all of her insides warm at his look.

"Requirement Room?" She arched her eyebrow suggestively and he jumped to his feet and caught her hands, leading her out of the crowded Gryffindor Common Room.

They hurried to the seventh floor with grins spread across their faces, but didn't talk during the way. When they reached, Harry asked Ginny to imagine the room and soon they were alone with no chance to be bothered.

"You have an excellent imagination, Ginny." Harry said when he looked at five stars hotel room she had imagined – where did she even get this idea from?

"Glad you enjoyed." And then she kissed him wanting nothing more than to be with him because it had been  _so long_  since they had been together for the last time – it was on Valentine's Day for Merlin sake, that was more than a month ago – and she really needed him.

They were suddenly in the big bed she had pictured and his lips were on her neck and her breath was so fast she knew she couldn't wait much more. Still, Harry apparently had no rush at all, as he patiently went down her shoulders and then back to her neck.

Ginny tried to keep herself together and slowly put her hands on his pants trying to take them off. Harry broke off the kiss.

"Now, Ginny, it's rather rude to start something we can't finish." He smirked at her, but she saw the desire in his eyes.

"What do you mean with 'we can't finish'?" How was he so…  _fine_  when she was almost shaking?

Harry looked rather confused with her question. "Well, today is the 23rd… "

"Yeah, so?"

"Aren't you… you know, on that time of the month?"

It took several seconds for her to understand his words. March 23rd, that time of the month. He was right. It should have started two days ago, on the 21st as it happened every month since she started on a controlling potion when she was thirteen.

But it  _hadn't_. In fact, she could barely remember the last time it had happened. She surely couldn't remember it last month either.

_Bloody hell_.

In three years of potion she had  _never_  been late and most absolutely had  _never_ been a month without it. It had been perfectly regular since  _always_.

Her eyes grew wide as the realization hit her. Harry jumped off her top and sat by her side, waiting for her to say something, but she looked to puzzled and startled he didn't think she was able to do anything at all.

"Gin? Are you ok?"

She shook her head negatively and he was rather shocked to see some tears form in her eyes. He'd never seen Ginny crying.

"I just… oh Merlin, how did this happen? How did I let this happen? We are so careful, it just…  _oh god_." Harry was starting to get scared at her behavior. She was always so focused, so fierce no matter the situation. Rambling just didn't _go_  with her.

"Ginny, love, tell me what's wrong." He held her hand and she finally looked at him.

"I am so, so, so sorry, Harry." She whispered, afraid of everything, unable to get her voice stronger.

"For what?" He asked with raised eyebrows, desperate to understand what had gotten her that way.

"I… You're wrong. I'm not on that time of the month. And last month it didn't happen either." She looked at their intertwined hands, too embarrassed to look in his eyes.

"What are you saying, Ginny?" The back of his mind knew that he should understand it and that if he thought about it for a few seconds it would make sense, but he just couldn't focus enough.

"I'm saying that there's only one thing that could stop my period." She waited for him to understand, but he didn't say anything and she didn't know if he had understood, so she added. "And that would be pregnancy."

Harry's chin dropped.  _Pregnancy?_

"As in… being pregnant  _with a baby_?" He asked, his mouth dry.

"Yes." It wasn't louder than a rush of air and he barely heard it.

"Ginny…" He took his hand from hers to run it through his hair, but he noticed when she got her now free hands to lock it around the knees, hugging them tightly close to her petit body.

"I'm sorry." She said again and he saw one of the tears finally coming down her cheeks.

"Hey," He said when he finally realized what she might be thinking. He got closer to her hugged her to his chest. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything alone, this is my fault too. Actually, this is entirely my fault, I'm supposed to do the charm…"

"Harry, don't, it's not your fault. And… I just… that's a horrible time for it. War is coming, and…"

Harry sighed as he felt more tears soaking his shirt. "You're right, it's not the best time." He then put his hands on her chin and lifted it to look in her eyes. "But you know what, whatever happens… I'll be here. Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you. Because I love you. Understood?"

She nodded, tears still in her eyes, and he kissed her lightly, just to reassure his presence.

"I love you, too." She whispered when they drew apart, eyes still closed.

"I know. So we'll not worry about it, ok? When the time comes, we'll manage, together. Our only concern now is telling your family." Harry said that as a joke, but groaned when he realized how  _that_  would go. But Ginny laughed a little and that made his heart get warm and all the worry disappear. They would it everything together, and that alone would always be enough.

"Together." She repeated.

"Yeah," he said one more time. "Together."


End file.
